Dancing
by King Panopticon
Summary: Pauline knows there are only a few times she could be able to dance with Halt. She knows.
1. Chapter 1: Miscarriage

**Hey, y'all. DISCLAIMER: Krista Gibson does NOT own Ranger's Apprentice, nor any characters. All rights go to Mr. John Flanagan.**

**Nor do I own the song at the bottom. That belongs to Disney.**

Pauline dug her head into Halt's shoulder and cried. She was exhausted, and the healer's couldn't do anything to make her feel better. What was supposed to be her and Halt's first child was a miscarriage. All those hours were finally taking its toll. Lady Pauline Carrick **(A/N: LOVE THE NAME!)** passed out. Halt scooped her up, and, taking a bottle of pills from the healer that were supposed to help her strength, took her home.

Pauline spent almost a week in bed, nursing her disappointment and pain, building up her strength. When she could finally move around the house again, Halt took her by the hand, and led her to the door of their apartment in Castle Redmont.

"Where are we going?" she asked tiredly. She didn't really care.

"Just follow me." Halt said gently.

He led her through the twisting, winding halls, through numerous doors, and stopped at the end of a hallway. He pushed through a rather big doorway.

"We're here." Halt told his wife. She looked up to see where she was.

They were in Castle Redmont's ballroom and dancing hall. With no one in it, save themselves, it looked sad. Their footsteps echoed around in the massive hall, and halt took Lady Pauline by the hand. He led her forward, and, with an arm around her waist and a hand at the small of her back, began to dance.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Halt, the legendary Ranger, grizzled and grim, was dancing of his will. She knew this was rare, and she took full advantage of it. They moved slowly in a simple waltz. She looked up, and Halt smiled at her, one of his rare genuine smiles. She knew she was one of the only that could make him smile like that.

For the first time since the hospital, she found peace. They stopped in the middle of the marble floor.

"Feel better?" he whispered.

"Thanks, Halt." She said, with tears in her eyes.

Overcome with emotion, she dashed into his open arms. She was held in a tight hug, tears down both their faces. The 4th time Halt ever cried.

Unbeknownst to the couple in the middle of the dance floor, a certain former apprentice to Halt was watching in the shadows. Will Treaty had checked in at their apartment, but they weren't there. A servant pointed to the dance hall. He slid in, and witnessed what happened. He didn't want to disturbed, but if he left he'd make more noise than he should.

Halt looked up and saw Will.

"Will?" he asked. "Come out here."

Will hesitated.

Halt processed this and softened his tone.

"Come here, son." He said.

Will walked to his mentor and adoptive father.

He stood in front of them, and fell into a group hug.

They were family.

_**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**_

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**_

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance


	2. Chapter 2: Beach

Sup guys. Well, my nerdy older brother did something with the computer, and now it doesn't have Word. So forgive me for all of the mistakes, and blah blah blah, etc. So, 2nd chapter for Dancing! (Oh, someone thought this wasa one shot. Nah, its a 3 or 4 shot)

Pauline stared out the window at the rain falling down. Here she was, 21 years old, and she doesn't have a boyfriend. Well, there is him...  
Don't think about him. He is gone, proabably never to return again to Redmont. He'll stay in Coledale, or maybe Meric if he gets moved anytime soon. Proabably forgot all about her, all the good times they had with each other and Crowley from Whitby fief, who got to visit very often.  
"BUt thats all in the past," Pauline thought bitterly. He is doing Ranger stuff now, with his shiny little necklace.  
A knock sounded at the door of her apartment. Who...?  
Oh. It was just a servant, who came to see if she was in need of fresh water to wash in. She smiled at the young girl through her melancoly. She was, after all, a trained Diplomat. Well, who did you expect? she chided herself.  
She knew who she wanted it to be.  
Damn it, why did HE have to make things so diffucult?  
The rest of the day passed by in a haze, everyone always wanting something, knocking on her door.  
She wanted something. She wanted HIM back.  
Its not going to happen. Get over it.  
She went to a feast that night, celebrating some Lord's birthday or something. Whatever. Pauline excused herself early tonight, the baron mused. Ah, well. It can't be helped. Arald was always good at seeing through to other peoples feelings. Even Diplomats.  
She practically ran back to her rooms. She sank to the floor, finally sucumbing to the emotions she had been feeling all day. And she knew why. Today was the day she first met Halt. There, she said his name. She pushed a little sink in the wall of her room. A door unlatched, and she pushed it open. This secret passage way was the key to her sanity. She used to use it so she could slip away from her mentor and go to her little hidaway, to escape the hustle-and-bustle of the world for a moment.  
It was a serene little stretch of beach next to a lake that was smack in the middle of Redmont Forest.  
And that was where she met him.  
She would take the passage outside of the castle, run like hell to the forest, and carefully make her way to it following the subtle markers she made to help her on her way.  
One day, she just got back from a mission that ending with the Lady of Eastpole fief screaming "DELIQUENT!" and having a spaz attack. She had ditched her horse and ran, crying, through the trees. She had stumbled on the bech and he was sitting there, arms around his knees, staring at the water.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Um... hi." she said tentatively.  
He continued to stare at the water.  
"Who are you?"  
He cocked his head a bit, almost unnoticeable. She was beginning to think he was mute, when he replied in a voice that sounded Hibernian, "Halt. Apprenticed to Matthew, Redmonts-"  
"Ranger." they said at the same time.  
He turned back to look at the moonlight reflected off the calm waters of the lake "Yeah."  
*END FLASHBACK*  
She pushed through the clump of bushes that were the entrance, and stopped.  
In a strange sense of deja vu, she saw him staring out at the water.  
He turned around, with that weird sense that lets him know if people were watching him.  
"Hey."  
She was shocked, too shocked to move, almost too shocked to breathe.  
"Listen, I"m-" He was cut off because she hurled herself into his arms.  
"I thought you would never come back. I thought you had forgotten." she sobbed into his chest.  
"I would never forget."  
And then she awatted him.  
"Ow. First your crying all over me, and next you hit me?" Halt complained.  
"Do you know how sad I was? Do you know how... emotional?" she cried.  
"Yeah, because everyone knows that Diplomats and Rangers don't have feelings." he said in his familiar sarcastic way.  
She stood with her hands on her hips, feet spread apart.  
"Make it up to me."  
"Make it up to you? Hm... how do I do that? Oh, I know!" he said, in a triumphant manner.  
"What?"  
Halt didn't waste time with words. He just grabbed her hand and led her in a smooth, steady waltz.  
Minutes passed, and sunset turned to nighttime.  
"You've been taking lessons." Pauline croaked out. Because she had gone to dances with him and he had fumbled around.  
"Yeah. I got Lady Merissa to help me." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"How long have you been planning this?" she demanded.  
"Um..." he stuttered.  
"How. Long?"  
"5 months..." he mutttered.  
"Oh, my god. Really?"  
She couldn't help herself. She felt great that she got so much thought. But then she had a thought.  
"I didn't know that you were coming, so I didn't get you a present..." she murmured, looking down at her feet. "I know what my present should be."  
"What?"  
With that question, he pulled her hand, which he was still holding, and brought her into a kiss.  
She would definatley miss him when he's gone.

When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne

I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you

I've never felt this way before Everything that I do reminds me of you And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you

We were made for each other Out here forever I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone All the words I need to hear will always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you


End file.
